Chris Higgins
Chris Higgins is a character in the film Friday the 13th Part III in which she is portrayed by Dana Kimmell. Biography While on vacation with her parents at Higgins Haven,Chris and her parents got into a heated fight for an unknown reason.The result was Chris' mother hitting her,something she had never done before.Hurt and wanting to punish her folks,Chris ran out of their summer home and into the woods.Finding rest at the base of tree,she sat there for a while and dozed off.Shortly after, Chris awoke to the sound of footsteps and looked behind her,thinking it was her father looking for her.But instead,chris was looking at a hideous man with knife,who gave chase to the girl.Chris managed to kick the knife out the man's hand and run,but the man kept pulling her down to the ground.With a final ounce of strength,chris passed out in the man's hands.When she woke up,chris was back in her own bedroom the next day.Her parents said they didn't know anything about the man who attacked her.What Chris didn't remember is she regained consciousness in the deformed man's hands and break free of his grip.She ran until she crossed paths with the local doomsayer Ralph,who noticed her terror of someting.However,Chris did remember the hideous man's face and couldn't forget it.Two years later in summertime,Chris returned.This time.Her friends,Shelly,Debbie,Andy,Vera,Chili and Chuck,accompianed her.They arrived at her summer home where her boyfriend Rick was waiting,himself also with the group.Unbeknownest to any of them,a wounded Jason,who survived his first string of murders and his fight with Paul and Ginny,had settled in the barn nearby to rest and heal.Later on,Chris told Rick of what she remembered about the deformed man that attacked her that horrible night. Later on,when Chris and Rick were alone in the cabin,it was too quiet.For a place filled with teenagers,that was strange.She and rick went searching for their friends.Chris searched the house,only to have Rick's dead body fly through the window.Chris ran to his side and cried over him.She looked over to the window,where Jason(wearing his brand-new hockey mask for the first time ever)appeared with an axe.He had murdered rick earlier along with their friends and now he was after her.She ran outside,bumping into a motorist' body that Jason had also killed earlier that hung from a tree,scaring her even more.Chris ran into the barn and to the upstairs part,where Jason followed her.She was able to whack Jason's head with a shovel and knock him out.Taking the chance,she put a noose around Jason's neck and sent him out the barn window.hanging him.When Chris went down and opened the barn door,she was shocked to see Jason had survived the hanging.He lifted his hockey mask up to give himself more space to get the rope off his neck,his identity was revealed to be the man who attacked Chris before.Seeing the man's face again sent Chris into hysterics as jason dropped from the rope and slid his mask back on.As the utterly scared Chris screamed,Jason picked up a machete and closed in on her.Suddenly,Ali,another motorist and friend to the one Jason had killed,came running in and charged Jason,only to have his hand chopped off and killed.While Jason was busy hacking ali up,Chris was able to gain enough stability to pick a nearby axe.When Jason turned around, chris sent the axe flying forward into Jason's head.He reeled back with a grunt and fell to the ground,apparently dead.Chris signed in relief and headed to the lake.She got into a canoe and paddled to the middle of lake.The next morning,Chris awakened to see an unmasked and living Jason run at her.As she tries to paddle away before,the decaying corpse of Jason's mom rose from the lake and dragged her down into the water.But this was all a bad dream and in reality,Chris was alright but her mentability was highly questionable as she hysterically laughed while the ambulance she in drove off.She supposesly never came back to higgins haven as Jason unsuprisingly survived the axe to his head and continued to his murder spree. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) Novels * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * Friday the 13th Part III (1988) References Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part III